


Heat of the Moment

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke's back was to him, but even though he couldn't see what was happening it didn't take a genius to figure it out - the way his arm was moving, the muffled noises he was making, and the frustrated look on the part of his flushed face that Souji could see all added up to the fact that Souji was intruding on a private moment he definitely shouldn't have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beach Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke's back was to him, but even though he couldn't see what was happening it didn't take a genius to figure it out - the way his arm was moving, the muffled noises he was making, and the frustrated look on the part of his flushed face that Souji could see all added up to the fact that Souji was intruding on a private moment he definitely shouldn't have been.

The sun was shining down brightly on the beach, making the pale sand almost glow and turning the water a brilliant blue. It was warm enough that the water was a great temperature, but not so warm that it was uncomfortable, and there was a nice, lazy breeze ruffling his hair. The person behind all the recent murders and kidnappings in Inaba was safely behind bars, and school was still far enough away that Souji wasn't worried about homework in the slightest. All of his friends were here with him, adding little bits of liveliness to what was turning into a perfect day. To say that Souji Seta was content was a bit of an understatement, actually. He was sure he was going to remember this day for a long, long time.

They'd already gone for a swim once already, and after taking a quick break they were getting ready to go back in for another dip. The girls were reapplying their sunblock, Kanji appeared to be taking a nap on a beach towel, Teddie was already splashing around in the waves, and Yosuke was...squirming? Souji blinked, but yes, Yosuke was squirming around, clearly uncomfortable, watching with intent as Rise rubbed sunscreen onto Yukiko's back. At first glance it seemed harmless and innocent, just one friend helping out the other, but on closer inspection, Rise, was...well, being Rise. She was looking over in his general direction with a mischievous grin on her face, and was rubbing Yukiko's back _very_ suggestively. When Yukiko protested, she giggled and winked over at him. He arched an eyebrow, then laughed when she pouted at him. Knowing Rise, she meant it as a joke...mostly. It was no secret that Rise had her eye on him and took every opportunity to make her affections known, and while Souji hadn't exactly rejected her outright, by now surely she realized he wasn't interested?

"Hey, uh, I'm gonna go get some sodas! Who wants some?" Yosuke suddenly declared, scrambling to his feet. Souji blinked up at him in confusion. Hadn't they _just_ had sodas?

"Oh, I'll have an Orange Smash!" Chie exclaimed, with a grin.

"Quelorie Magic here, gotta watch my figure!" Rise chimed in, with yet another wink at Souji.

"Second Maid," Kanji said, not bothering to open his eyes.

"What about you, Yukiko? Partner?" Yosuke asked.

"I'll just have a bottled water, if you can," Yukiko replied. Souji frowned.

"I'd like an Orange Smash too, but...can you carry all of those?" Souji asked.

"Sure! I'll be back in a bit, don't wait up, okay?" Yosuke brushed him off, and practically bolted up the beach in the direction of the vending machine they'd found earlier. Souji watched him go with that same concerned frown.

"What's up with him?" Kanji asked, still without opening his eyes. Chie snorted.

"Probably had to go to the bathroom and didn't want us to know," she snickered. Rise tilted her head to the side and blinked at her.

"Hmm?" she asked, and Chie laughed again.

"Oh, that's right, we didn't tell you. Back when we first found the TV world, Yosuke almost peed right there in a corner in front of me and Souji. Gross, huh?" she asked, looking over at him for affirmation. Souji just shrugged. The girls were quick to get onto another subject after that, and Souji found himself looking back in the direction Yosuke had fled toward with that same, pensive frown. Was something wrong with him? Even if it _was_ what Chie suspected, there was the fact that it would be difficult for him to carry seven drinks by himself.

"I'll go help him carry the sodas," Souji said, standing up. Rise pouted.

"Sempai, you aren't going to swim with us?" she asked.

"In a bit," he reassured her, and set off in the direction Yosuke had gone. It didn't take Souji long to find the vending machine, but there was no Yosuke in sight, which worried him a bit. Thinking that maybe he really _did_ go to the bathroom, Souji searched around for a bit before spotting a sign advertising where the restrooms were. Just as he was heading for the restrooms, he heard a peculiar noise, like a groan muffled behind a hand. He stopped, worried - what if someone was in trouble, like being mugged or kidnapped? Straining his ears, he heard it again, drawn out and longer, and it certainly sounded like Yosuke, and like he was in pain! Souji bit his lip to keep himself from calling out - what if Yosuke really _was_ in trouble? Calling out to him would only alert his attacker that someone was nearby, and that could get him in more trouble, right? So he carefully moved in the direction of the sound, finding himself moving past the building where the restrooms were housed and inching along a beaten path into the nearby woods.

It wasn't long before he spotted Yosuke - the bright orange swim trunks were kind of a giveaway. He was alone, which was a huge relief to Souji, but only for a second, because it only took a few seconds for Souji to register what he was seeing. Yosuke's back was to him, but even though he couldn't see what was happening it didn't take a genius to figure it out - the way his arm was moving, the muffled noises he was making, and the frustrated look on the part of his flushed face that Souji could see all added up to the fact that Souji was intruding on a private moment he definitely _shouldn't_ have been. The squirming and discomfort earlier suddenly made a lot of sense. Souji was very proud of the fact that he managed not to make a noise in surprise, and Yosuke didn't see him at all or realize he was there, so if he was able to just make a quick, silent getaway, and never bring this up, maybe -

But no. As luck would have it, no he could not. Just as he turned to leave he heard footsteps in the direction of the beach, and Chie called out "Heeeey Souji! Yosuke! Where are you?" Yosuke visibly jolted and scrambled to both cover himself up and tried to throw himself further into the woods, only to trip and fall over. He also spotted Souji standing there, looking from the direction the girls were now approaching back to him with wide eyes.

"P-partner?" Yosuke managed to choke out, turning bright red and slapping both hands over his... _very_ prominent erection, and Souji praised his iron willpower because he managed not to stare even though he _really_ wanted to. Instead he made a panicked shushing motion and darted over to him, slapping a hand over his mouth when he started to protest again.

"They'll hear you," he whispered, and Yosuke inhaled sharply through his nose, clearly startled. Souji turned his attention back to the direction he'd approached from, listening intently.

"You think they went to the bathroom?" Yukiko was asking, and Souji was desperately hoping that they decided not to come this way, but the approaching footsteps dashed those hopes. Movement behind him suddenly diverted his attention back to Yosuke, and he was momentarily shocked into a stupor of inaction when he realized that Yosuke was moving his hand again, even though Souji was _right there_.

"W-what are you doing?" he hissed, and Yosuke just moaned the word "sorry" against his hand.

"Hey, I think I heard something over here," Rise said, and Souji panicked. What if they could hear the smacking noise Yosuke was making? Lightning fast he shifted so that he was on both knees, grabbing Yosuke's hand to still his motions with a desperate look on his face. Yosuke groaned and Souji mouthed the word "stop" at him.

"...I don't hear anything, Rise-chan. Are you sure?" Chie asked, a second later. Souji didn't dare look in the direction their voices were coming from. Any sudden movement might alert them. The two of them were still for what felt like forever.

"There are more vending machines over here! I think they went this way!" Yukiko called from further away, and Souji sent up a silent thank you to whichever deity was watching over them.

"Okay!" Chie called, and Souji held his breath listening to their footsteps recede. He was planning on letting go of Yosuke once they sounded far enough away, but Yosuke was, apparently, too impatient for that. A hand came up and tore his away from Yosuke's mouth.

"Partner, please, I'm _so close_ ," he whimpered, and Souji cursed inwardly as he heard the footsteps stop.

"See, I'm not crazy! You heard that too, right?" Chie cried. Souji met Yosuke's eyes, momentarily distracted by how fucking _hot_ Yosuke's expression was, how his eyes were half-lidded and unfocused, how his mouth was red and hanging slightly open. He shook his head furiously, silently begging Yosuke just be _quiet_ for a few more seconds.

"I _did_ hear something, but are you sure it isn't an animal?" Rise responded.

"Please, I'm begging-" Yosuke started, and Souji, panicked and desperate not to get caught in this bizarre and embarrassing situation, knew he had to shut up Yosuke _somehow_ and both of his hands were occupied so there was really only one way to do it. He leaned forward and crashed their mouths together, stunning Yosuke into silence.

"Are you two coming or not?" Yukiko called from evidently a great distance away.

"Wha-" Yosuke started into the kiss, and Souji shoved his tongue into Yosuke's mouth in an effort to just _shut him up._

"We'll be right there!" Rise called, and finally, _finally_ the two girls left, jogging away if their rapid footfalls were any indication. Souji started to pull away but, curiously, Yosuke's tongue followed him, and he abruptly realized that Yosuke was moving his mouth against him. Yosuke was _kissing him back_. He'd been so intent on listening to the girls that he hadn't even noticed Yosuke let go of his hand and push his own into Souji's hair to pull him closer. He was momentarily stunned, and so it also took him by surprise to discover that Yosuke's hips were moving, sliding his erection against the hand that Souji had an iron grip on, rather than moving the hand itself. And holy _fuck_ that was really hot.

Before he could really _think_ about what he was doing Souji was moving, using his hands to bat Yosuke's out of the way and wrapping a hand firmly around Yosuke's throbbing hardness, prompting a confused moan from the other boy. Surprisingly he just kept moving his hips, though, letting Souji jerk him off, his formerly occupied hand wrapping around his wrist as if to keep him there by force. Souji's other hand went into his own trunks and pulled out his equally hard erection, and within the same breath he had them both pressed together, one hand sliding up and down over both dicks while the other was on Yosuke's lower back, both holding him still and forcing him flush against Souji. And they never stopped kissing, somehow. In fact, Yosuke was now leaning harder into the kiss, the hand in his hair gripping almost painfully tight, and was moaning "don't stop" over and over into his mouth.

It was way too much. Even though Yosuke'd had...a head start on him, if you will, Souji felt his orgasm building way more quickly than he had ever thought was possible, and it wasn't long before Yosuke was moaning "I'm coming" into the kiss and jerking his hips against Souji, and something hot, wet and sticky was dripping down onto Souji's hand. Watching him come was more than enough to finish off Souji. He sighed Yosuke's name into his mouth and leaned against him, coming with a gasp and a few sharp jerks of his hips. They separated after a few seconds, panting and staring at eachother, wide-eyed.

"Wh...what was that?" Yosuke asked, dumbfounded. He was bright red, but then again, Souji was sure he was too.

"I...s-sorry? I just...didn't want the girls to see," Souji explained, feeling lame because even though it was the truth that was a _terrible_ explanation. And it didn't explain why he had just basically taken advantage of his friend for a quick release. His _best friend_ , who, he had assured Souji and anyone else with ears on many occasions, was _not like that._

"Uh...well..." Yosuke replied, staring down at the mess in his lap with a frown.

"Heat of the moment!" Souji said, and Yosuke blinked up at him, confused. "I got caught up in the heat of the moment, that's all. It won't happen again."

"Y-yeah, me too...uh, Partner," Yosuke agreed, still frowning.

"So...what got you so worked up, anyway?" Souji asked, staring intently at a nearby tree.

"Ugh," Yosuke groaned, and Souji could _hear_ the embarrassment. "Stupid Rise, being all suggestive when she was putting lotion on Yukiko's back. How was I _not_ supposed to get turned on by that?" Souji nodded. That was fair.

"Understandable," he replied, and Yosuke looked a little relieved. Maybe he believed that Souji was just as worked up for that reason?

"A-and, uh. Sorry. And thanks? Uh, even though it was just you it felt...nice to have someone else...touching it? God, that sounded bad, sorry," Yosuke stammered, furiously blushing and not looking even close to his direction. Souji flustered too.

"No, no, it's fine...uh...don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad I could help?" Souji replied, and Yosuke chuckled.

"And that kiss...man, Partner, where the hell did you learn to kiss like that? It's a shame you're a guy," he asked, finally looking at Souji. They were both blushing, but Yosuke was chuckling, an amused smile on his face. Souji had been acting completely in instinct, but Yosuke didn't need to know that.

"A true gentlemen doesn't kiss and tell," he answered, with a smirk. Yosuke rolled his eyes. "So your secret is safe with me."

Luckily, they _were_ right next to a bathroom, and also at the beach, so cleaning up their mess wasn't as difficult as it could have been. Convincing the girls that they had just 'missed eachother' was a little more difficult, but thankfully they bought it, and the fact that they'd come back with double the number of sodas was definitely a huge part of that. Kanji losing his swim trunks and having to cover up with seaweed not long after also put the weird incident out of everyone's minds, and thankfully they were able to have a good rest of the day together as a group. It wasn't until much later, as the sun was staring to set, that the topic came back up. Souji and Yosuke were leaning against the metal railing on a platform that overlooked the beach, watching the rest of the group build a sandcastle. Everything was starting to take on a pink hue, and it wasn't as hot anymore. It was a good moment.

"Hey, so, if you ever want to get caught up in the heat of the moment again...I wouldn't mind, you know," Yosuke said, breaking the companionable silence that had fallen between them. Souji blinked over at him, not understanding him for a few seconds, only figuring it out when he took in the subtle little blush on Yosuke's cheeks. He chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind either," he replied, and Yosuke looked immensely relieved when he did.

"Good," he replied, and turned to look back out over the ocean. Souji's eyes remained on him, contemplating. That was probably the closest he would ever get to a confession from his best friend, so he might as well take it, right?


	2. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fireworks had long since stopped, leaving the hilltop and surrounding town only lit by moonlight. It was dark on this section of the hill, though, so Souji could only just barely make out the smile Yosuke was giving him. Yeah, this was a good moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise second chapter! Will I write more of this fic? Who knows!

The bright lights and thunderous sounds of popping fireworks could be seen throughout the entire sky above Inaba as the little town celebrated the end of summer. The entire Investigation Team had all gathered at the top of the hill overlooking the town to watch the fireworks together as they reminisced over their summer adventures and lamented their impending return to school. It had been a while since there had been any incidents, too. It was a nice, calm evening, not quite as cool as an autumn evening yet but not as hot and humid as the evenings had been during the rainy season. It was a good moment.

It was well after midnight before anyone started talking about leaving. Yukiko yawned and begrudged an early morning of helping out at the inn tomorrow, Chie and Rise hot on her heels as they left. Kanji muttered something about having to be up early to help out his Ma. Teddie, too, commented about needing to 'hi-bear-nate' before his shift tomorrow at Junes, to which a shocked Yosuke responded that he actually sounded responsible saying things like that. With that the group dispersed, leaving Souji and Yosuke alone on the hilltop.

"Hey, so," Yosuke started, and it was hard to see through the darkness, even with the fireworks still going off in the distance, but Souji thought he could see the other boy blushing as he spoke up. "This...is a pretty good moment, yeah?"

"Yeah," Souji replied, with a smile. Yosuke stepped closer.

"A good time to...get caught up in the heat of the moment, right?" he asked, his voice quiet and uncharacteristically shy, and Souji almost didn't hear him over the booming fireworks.

"S-sure," he answered, suddenly nervous. It had been him 'getting caught up' last time, not Yosuke, so Yosuke suddenly wanting to initiate something was unexpected, to be sure, but very nice.

"Good," Yosuke answered, and then Souji was being pushed up against a tree and Yosuke's mouth was on his. The kiss was sloppy and unrefined at first, and it was pretty clear to Souji that Yosuke was not a very experienced kisser. He found himself taking the lead even though he was the one being pinned against a tree, reaching up to gently tilt Yosuke's head and slot their mouths together a little better. Yosuke whined and leaned against him as he took control of the kiss, and Souji had to try really, really hard not to...well, _get_ hard. Then he remembered the last time they'd been in a situation like this, and inwardly cursed himself when he felt an erection stirring in his pants.

They kissed like that for what felt like ages, the boom and crackle of fireworks not quite loud enough to completely cover up their quiet whimpers and groans. Souji eventually pushed his tongue into Yosuke's mouth and Yosuke let him, Yosuke moving his hands down to Souji's waist and grinding against him. Souji let that continue for a while, even dragging his hands down to Yosuke's ass and pulling them tighter together to help with the grinding motions. But he wasn't interested in coming in his pants, and he figured that Yosuke probably wouldn't enjoy that very much either, so he eventually put his hands on Yosuke's chest and pushed back, not hard but just firmly enough that Yosuke pulled back away from him to give him a worried look.

"T-too much?" he stammered, and Souji couldn't help the way his eyes were drawn to Yosuke's lips, red and puffy and slick with spit.

"I have a better idea," Souji murmured. He pushed Yosuke back a little, then deftly reversed their positions so that Yosuke was the one leaning against the tree. He leaned in for a kiss, one hand cupping his jaw, thumb stroking over his cheek, and the other hand pushed under his shirt. Yosuke groaned into the kiss and Souji took that as a good sign, letting his hand ghost across abs and sweep upwards over pecs and collarbones, before returning down to settle on his waistband. Yosuke moaned in approval, and Souji dropped both of his hands down to unbutton his fly and push pants and boxers alike down over skinny hips, all without breaking the kiss. When he felt Yosuke's erection spring out, already quite hard and wet at the tip, he pulled back with a smug smirk. Yosuke just gave him a helpless look, totally breathless thanks to the overwhelming kiss.

Then Souji dropped to his knees with one fluid motion, and he practically felt Yosuke's shocked gasp.

"P-partner, you, you don't have to-" Yosuke protested, but Souji just wrapped a hand firmly around the base of his friend's cock and shot a sultry glance upward at his completely tomato-red face.

"I want to," he answered, and then deliberately licked his lips. Yosuke's mouth snapped shut at that and he slumped against the tree, still clearly startled. Souji returned his attention to his best friend's hard-on, and for a moment he became acutely aware of what he was doing and why it was a bad idea, but then he reminded himself that _Yosuke_ had started things this time. Sure he probably never thought that they would escalate to _this_ when he first pushed Souji against the tree, but well...here they were. And, if he was being completely honest with himself, he really wanted to do this. Yosuke's dick was certainly not a disappointment in the size department, but also not so big as to be intimidating. It had a nice thickness and weight to it, too. He couldn't resist leaning in and popping the head into his mouth, gently suckling. It certainly didn't taste _good_ or anything, but it wasn't a bad taste, either: salty and musky and just overwhelmingly _Yosuke_. He groaned softly around the head and heard Yosuke whine in response. Hands threaded into his hair, not gripping or pulling but just carding through the short strands, which felt nice.

"Your hair is really soft," Yosuke murmured, sounding like he was in awe, and Souji responded by pulling off of the head of his dick and dragging his tongue down the shaft all the way to the base. He proceeded to pepper the length with kisses as he worked his way back up. He paused for a moment to pay special attention to the area just under the ridge near the head, figuring that if he liked touching himself there, Yosuke would probably like it if he licked and sucked at that area...and boy did he ever like that. He gasped Souji's name, and Souji felt the grip tighten just a little bit in his hair. He decided that he was through teasing Yosuke...for now anyway, and got back to work. He softened his teeth with his lips and took him back into his mouth, pushing until he'd taken as much of Yosuke's cock into his mouth as he could without gagging, then pulled back and started to bob his head up and down. One hand moved up and down the base of his cock, while the other braced against his hip, keeping Yosuke's hips from jumping and accidentally gagging Souji. Yosuke's hands were tight in his hair now but, thankfully, not trying to push or pull him, and he could feel him trembling. Soon he was gasping and moaning Souji's name and the word 'Partner' over and over, shaking and groaning, and Souji could tell he was close. He pulled off of the dick, prompting a confused moan from Yosuke, and stood up, hand still on his dick and working over the length. Souji buried his face in the crook of Yosuke's neck, kissing and licking and biting at the skin there as he finished Yosuke off. The brunette came with a strangled cry, though Souji couldn't actually tell what he'd said, if anything at all, because the loudest boom and crackle of fireworks yet masked the sound.

Yosuke spent a few moments shaking and panting as he leaned back against the tree, and Souji, despite still being immensely turned on, just kept up his mission to shower his entire neck with kisses. Eventually, Yosuke put his hands on Souji's shoulders and pushed, albiet weakly, until Souji pulled away from his neck to look at him. His face was flushed and his hair was a mess, that much Souji could see in the dark. Yosuke locked eyes with him, and then very pointedly leaned in and kissed him.

"Y-your turn," he said. Souji nodded, breathless, and let Yosuke push him gently down to sit on the ground beside the tree, then fumble for his belt.

"I-I don't think I can do what you did for me," he continued, finally managing to get the belt free and proceeding to open his fly and unzip his pants, "but you need to get off too, right?"

"You don't have to-" Souji started, but Yosuke looked up at him and chuckled.

"But I want to," he replied, and Souji laughed, too, at the irony of having their situations reversed. Yosuke wasted no time in pushing his pants down and pulling his hard member out, hands hovering over it for a second as if hesitating, before he gripped it carefully with one hand, the other bracing himself on the ground. "Tell me what feels good, okay Partner?" he requested, slowly moving his thumb across the head. Souji nodded, then realized that Yosuke was focusing solely on his dick and therefore probably hadn't seen him do that.

"Sure," he said, and Yosuke nodded. His grip was a little too loose at first, but he tightened it to the perfect amount of delicious pressure after some murmurs of encouragement from Souji. The feeling of someone else's hand on his hardness was pretty incredible, but the knowledge that this was _Yosuke's_ hand was adding another layer of pleasure to it, making him twitch in the other's grip. Yosuke moved his hand up over the head and down, smearing precum up and down his length and making the slide so much better. He bit his lip on a moan out of habit, then remembered that Yosuke had _wanted_ him to vocalize it when he was doing a good job.

"That's good," he said, and he was rewarded with Yosuke picking up the pace a little, though he suspected he wasn't going as fast as he usually stroked himself. He was fine with the pace, though - it was nice to have someone building him up slowly toward orgasm. He normally didn't have the time or the patience to drag things out for himself like this. He kept up the words of encouragement, too - "mm, yeah, that feels good Yosuke" or "Keep it up Partner, you're doing great" and, eventually "Ngh, please, l-like that, Partner, you feel so good". It didn't escape his attention that every single time he complimented Yosuke, the brunette's breath would hitch a little, and his stroking would falter for a second. He couldn't see much of his face, but he was starting to suspect that Yosuke had some sort of praise kink - information he would file away for the next time he felt like getting caught up in the "heat of the moment" with Souji - but for now it was all he could do to keep his breathing steady. He was getting there, albiet it was taking a little while.

Then Yosuke did something unexpected, leaning in to kiss him at the same time his unoccupied hand suddenly pushed into Souji's pants, gently cupping his swollen, aching balls. Souji moaned into the kiss, definitely not having expected that, and came with a sudden twitch of his hips. Yosuke jerked back with a "whoa" and Souji tried to chase his lips with a confused groan. Everything was quiet for a moment save for his labored breathing, before Yosuke made a disgusted noise.

"Ugh, it's all over my hand," he complained, and Souji laughed.

"What did you _think_ was going to happen?" he asked, even as Yosuke turned to smear the cum on his hand across the grass beside them. It took him a while before he was apparently satisfied with the state of his hand. He didn't say anything else, just stood up. Souji stood with him, legs wobbling dangerously, and after a moment of blinking in his post-orgasm stupor he finally had the good sense to tuck his spent cock back into his boxers and do up his pants. Yosuke handed him his belt with a sheepish laugh, and he threaded it back through his belt loops and secured it closed.

"Some way to end the summer, eh?" Souji finally asked, and Yosuke chuckled.

"I'll say," he replied. The fireworks had long since stopped, leaving the hilltop and surrounding town only lit by moonlight. It was dark on this section of the hill, though, so Souji could only just barely make out the smile Yosuke was giving him.

Yeah, this was a good moment.

**Author's Note:**

> what_am_i_doing_with_my_life.rtf
> 
> There may be more of this, I have more planned, but in case I'm too lazy to write more I'm leaving it as "finished" for now


End file.
